


silk & lace

by CapnShellhead



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Pegging, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Emma bought Tony a special gift to live out a fantasy he was too embarrassed to pursue.





	silk & lace

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a random idea. I've been meaning to write Emma/Tony since I saw that panel in Civil War where they mentioned having a history. Also, I'm just a super big fan of Tony Stark being dominated by powerful women. 
> 
> Drop me a line! Let me know what you think!
> 
> For day 9 of Kinktober. Prompt "Lingerie"

Tony shivered, standing barefoot awaiting approval.

Full pink lips curved into a smile, a blond brow raising delicately. “Turn around for me,” Emma commanded, blue eyes scanning the strong lines of Tony’s body.

He turned to face the back of the bedroom, his body thrumming with excitement. He waited, his head held high. A hand landed on his silk covered ass, petting him possessively, “Perfect,” she purred in his ear, her lips brushing his skin.

Tony flushed with the praise, biting on his lip. Emma tipped his chin in her direction, her eyes falling to his lips before she thumbed one of them and kissed him hungrily, slipping her tongue inside. He groaned, heart rate ticking up as she palmed his toned cheek. She rested her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down slowly, smiling into their kiss as they parted and Tony fell to his knees before her.

A vision in white, Emma stood in front in a white corset, white silk panties and white knee-high boots. White lace gloves traced the curves of Tony’s face as she moved in closer, pulling his nose to her groin. Sighing, Tony’s eyes fell shut as his breath misted over her mound. The silk was soft and smooth beneath his cheek, the scent of her filling his nose.

“Kiss it.”

His lips pressed to the soft mound, gazing up at her worshipfully. Her fingers slid through his hair, tilting his head back. She smiled. “You like your outfit?”

Tony nodded eagerly, swallowing as his stomach twisted and his face burned.

Emma had known. Perhaps using her abilities or because Tony often looked to her with envy when she pulled off her clothes. Either way, she’d presented him with a bag from La Perla. He’d opened it, sure that she was showing off a new garment she’d bought for herself. When he’d pulled out the red lacy bodysuit and garters, he’d blushed beet red. They were clearly a size meant for him and Emma had watched him come to that realization with a knowing smile on her face.

It had taken a few weeks for him to gather the courage to even try it on in the privacy of his own bedroom. Now, he kneeled before her, the garters pulling tight against his thighs as he waited for instruction. His cock was half hard, pressing insistently against the silk covering his bulge. He tried to focus, even as he longed to rub himself to completion. It wouldn’t’ take long in this.

“No, no,” she chided, cocking her head to the side. “I have plans for you. No skipping to the ending.”

She pulled away from him and reached into a bedside drawer. What she brought back made his face burn in embarrassed anticipation, his cock jerking excitedly. Emma held the harness up for him to see. The bright pink dildo glistening in the light.

“You know what this is?” Tony nodded, licking his lips. Her eyes darkened with desire, her hands sliding over the length. “This is going inside you. But first, you’re going to get it wet for me.”

She slid the strap on into place, stroking the silicon length and tapping the end of it on Tony’s bottom lip. Groaning, his eyes fell closed as he welcomed it in and let the light weight slide over his tongue. “Very good,” Emma praised, scratching at his scalp.

He opened his eyes, holding her gaze as she slowly rocked her hips in and out, getting him used to the feel of it. His lips stretched wide around the length, his entrance tensing in anticipation. The most they’d done was slide a few fingers up there. This would be more than Tony had ever handled before. But he wasn’t scared; he was embarrassingly excited about this. With every roll of her hips, his cock pulsed needfully in its silk covering.

Emma slid in deep, cupping the back of his head and letting the length slide through to the back of his throat. He was trusted her, holding her gaze steadily even as the edges of his eyes had started to burn. Her thumb stroked over his cheek, her cheeks flushed in arousal as he calmed. Her abs tensed, the smell of her more prevalent than before. He started to feel his lungs burn with the need for air and she pulled back, the dildo sliding from his lips with a soft pop.

She turned towards the bed, his eyes falling to her ass as she approached the bed. “You really are quite good at that.” She gestured for Tony to follow and, having not been told to stand, he crawled after her. Climbing on the bed and waiting for instruction. She turned to him curiously. “Was there someone in mind?”

He shoved away the image of blond hair and shook his head. The corner of her mouth turned up before she slapped his thigh. “Turn over for me. Hands and knees.”

He complied, moving to the center of the bed. Climbing behind him, she massaged his cheeks for a moment, her words sly and seductive, “My favorite thing about this set is how easy it is to get down to business.” She pulled at the piece covering his cock and simply pulled it to the side. Her dry fingers slid along his crack, circling his rim teasingly and laughing as it flexed beneath her fingers. “No need to pull your clothes off. Just pull it to the side and I can,” her words quieted, wet, warm breath misting over his entrance, “get right to the point.”

Her tongue lapped over his entrance, drawing a gasp from his lips. He darted forward in surprise, complying when she pulled him back and steadied him. Broad swipes over the tight pucker until he started to relax and welcome her tongue. She poked at the center with her tongue, circling it once more with her fingers. Shuddering, Tony’s back arched, pushing back into her mouth shamelessly. She started to dip her fingertip inside, moving away and returning with slick fingers.

Her voice was rougher when she spoke. “I can’t believe no one’s ever played with your ass before.”

Tony shivered, his hips swaying mindlessly, chasing the sensation. A finger slid in deep, drawing an embarrassingly loud groan. She pumped it in slowly, gently stretching him open. When she added another, he found it hard to hold himself up on shaky arms. By the third, he was mewling and begging her to give him more.

Her hand came down with a loud slap on his cheek before the blunt head of her cock pressed against his greedy entrance. She pushed in slowly, gently petting his stomach as she buried it in deep. Tony groaned, his insides clamping down on the length, pulling more of it inside. It was so much thicker than her fingers, a gentle burn accompanying the slide as bottomed out.

“There,” she said with a satisfied hum. She traced the edge of his rim, admiring the way it stretched around the length. “I wish you could see this.”

She reared back, leaving the head inside before she pushed in deep. He groaned low in his throat, his cock jerking wetly before flopping back down and dripping on the bedspread. He wouldn’t last long. She took up a steady rhythm, pulling out slow and shoving in faster, faster still as Tony’s breathy moans turned into low whines, growing louder with every thrust. His vision started to white out, his fingers clenched in the sheets.

Her hands slid over the silk covering his belly as she rutted against him and he came untouched, spurting across the bedspread with an embarrassed keen. She kept it up, fucking into him roughly as his arms gave out and he continued to spill all over himself and the expensive body suit.

Emma moaned, thumbing his swollen rim. “God, hugging me so tight. You really needed this.” Tony nodded mindlessly, vision whiting out as he pressed his cheek to the bedspread.

When he had nothing left to spill, she pulled out and tapped the tip against his clenching rim, watching it squeeze and clamp down around nothing. He whined, spreading wider as she circled the abused entrance gently.

Cursing, she pulled the harness off in a rush and lay down against the pillows. “Come here,” she commanded and he moved forward in a rush.

She pulled her panties off, spreading out, feet flat on the bedspread. He nosed in between her thighs and lapped at her cunt, the taste of her exploding across his tongue. Groaning, she slid her fingers through his hair and pulled him tight to her, shuddering as he licked broad stripes along her slit and dipped his tongue into her center.

“So good. So close,” she murmured, arching into the pillows. “That fucking mouth.”

She bucked her hips, grinding against his face as he circled her clit. Then he sucked the hardened nub between his lip, sliding two fingers inside of her as she cursed and pushed down into his hand. Her fingers tightened in his hair, her cunt clamping down on his fingers as she shuddered and came wetly along his tongue. Burying his face inside, he lapped up her release and suckled on her clit, taking everything she had to give.

He worked focusedly until she arched and squeezed her thighs tight around his ears, her cunt contracting around his fingers again. Finally, she calmed, resting against the pillows with soft panting breaths. He continued to gently lap at her cunt, slowing as she gradually released him.

Smiling, Emma trailed her fingers through his hair. “You can keep the lingerie if you like. “Tony blushed, averting his gaze. She pulled him close and kissed the corner of his mouth, whispering in his ear, “Or I can just keep it here for you.”

  
  



End file.
